A Raven's Tale
by dawnnoondusk
Summary: My name is Rachel Venn but I would advise you not to call me Rae. Welcome to the drama that people call high school and I call A Raven's Tale
1. Just the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Hello, welcome to my first fanfic. I know there are lots of fanfics about the titans going to school and blah, but I will try to keep mine original. Please review if you have the time. I would love to hear your comments, ideas, complaints, flames etc.

This chapter is from Rachel's POV

* * *

"I swear that there is nothing more time-wasting than going to school." muttered Josie as she lounged lazily on the wooden chair whose previous occupants had taken the time to carve messages on it with a pen knife. "Who the hell needs Pythagoras Theorem when they get outta school?"

School had just started and Josie and I had just gotten to school after helping her extract her geography textbook from the bottom of her study desk. She had been using it to prop up her desk since one of the legs was uneven. After reaching school, we dashed to class and grabbed our favourite seats by the window at the back.

"Some smart alec who'll get a fancy job as an engineer I guess.' I replied as I flipped through my text books. "Yea, but they are nerds. Us normal people don't need to spend time studying numbers." Josie snapped as she drummed her fingers impatiently. I couldn't help but smirk. "First day of school and you are already so pissed off? How will you survive the next few months?"

Thud Josie smacked her head on her desk. "Please don't remind me. Its torture enough having to wake up every morning."

"Are you having PMS or something?" I asked. She was rarely so grumpy.

"Yes, I am, so I would advise you to quit teasing me or I will rip your face off." She growled at me threateningly. Her threat did not have the desired effect, probably because her face was still on the desk which made her words muffled. It only served to make my smirk wider.

"Hey, who's that?" Josie asked after she had decided to unglue her face from the desk. "Who?" I glanced around the room. "That girl with the red hair. She looks new." She pointed at the door and my gaze followed. A girl whose hair fell like a scarlet waterfall down to her hips had just entered the room. A pair of lime green eyes peaked out from underneath her fringe as she looked uncertainly around the room. "Hmm... Think you're right. Never seen her around before. Wonder where she's from?"

"Like it'll matter. One look at that face and ya know she's gonna sit with Queen Bimbo and her squad of air heads over there." Josie said, gesturing at Katharine Moth who was sitting at the opposite side of the room busy preening.

She was quite surprised when the new girl chose to sit right behind her, in the last row, as was I. "Okay... so I was wrong." she said.

"No, really?"

"You know I hate it when you get sarcastic right?"

"Why do you think I do it?"

"Of course, I forgot, you are evil."

"Thank you."

Josie rolled her eyes dramatically and then turned around to take a quick peek at the new girl. "Kitten has competition." she remarked "She looks that good?" I questioned "Take a look for yourself."

I felt like a pervy guy, looking at her like that but I could see what Josie meant. Sure, the green eyes were unearthly bright and her skin was orangey but that would only serve to make her more mysterious, plus her hair was luxurious and she had a figure to die for. Clothed in a purple top and matching mini skirt with knee length boots even a retarded ant could tell that guys were gonna start hanging round her very soon.

In the meantime, Josie was taking a look at the girl's books and noticed the name on it. "C. Lori Anderson" she read. "Nice name." she nodded at the new girl.

"Oh." The girl looked a bit surprised. "Thank you." There was an accent I couldn't quite place. "What does the C stand for?" I asked, hoping for a clue of where she came from. "It stands for Catherine. But it is so long so I just write it as a C." How interesting, she has almost the same name as Katherine. I hope she won't be as...empty-headed.

"Sounds nicer this way. C. Lori. Well, C. Lori, my name is Josephine Nixon but you can call me Josie or Jo and my grumpy-looking friend here is called Rachel Venn but she hates being called Rae." Josie said, offering her hand. I glared at her. "What? It's the truth." She replied, all wide-eyed and innocent.

"Nice to meet you new friends Josie and Rachel." said Catherine as she shook Josie then my hand. Wow. Firm grip. Seems like she stronger than she looks Jo must have been thinking the same thing because she said. "Oh, nice grip." then she added. "By the way, what should we call you?"

"Well, my family calls me Catherine, sometimes Cathy, though I prefer to be called by my middle name. Catherine is too long."

"Boring! Can I make up a nickname for you?"

"That would be most wonderful!" Catherine looked genuinely happy. God, she is too sweet. I think I have a toothache.

"Hmm...Catherine Lori Anderson... C. Lori... Cathy is used and dull... Lo? Nope, sounds like Loo. Cat sounds too much like Katherine's nickname... Hmm... Think, think, think!" Josie murmured, doing that Pooh bear thing. Then she suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh, I got it! Cori! That's your nickname from now on!"

"It sounds most wonderful! Thank you for the new nickname Josie!" Catherine, now Cori, actually clapped her hands in what I would describe as glee. Do such people really exist? Maybe she is from another planet.

"Naw, you're too kind!" Josie mock bowed to an invisible audience which is quite hard to do sitting down.

"God, you are hopelessly lame you know that?" I interjected, raising one eyebrow.

"I take that as a compliment." Josie shot back.

"You're welcome."

* * *

How was it? Bad? Good? I love to hear what you guys have to say! 


	2. Killer Hugs

Hello again! I finally got my butt into gear and wrote the second chapter, partly because my friend nagged me endlessly so she could read it. Oh and I got one review too! points upwards see? Yay! I love reviews!!

Okay, just so you guys know, this fanfic is based on the events in the animated series but some characters and pairings are based on the comic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback _

"God, you are hopelessly lame you know that?" I interjected, raising one eyebrow.

"I take that as a compliment." Josie shot back.

"You're welcome."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cori giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Josie.

"You two seem to like to arguing a lot and it is quite funny." she giggled again. "But I am not making fun of you two." she added quickly. "I meant no offence!"

"Relax Cori. We won't hate you for that or anything." I reassured her. She seems like a sweet girl, just trying to fit in. Maybe she isn't so bad after all.

"Hey Raven. Hey Josie." A familiar voice called out. I turned to see who was calling and saw Karen making a bee-line for us. Ha, bee-line. I crack myself up sometimes.

She hugged me first, then Josie. In fact, she is one of the three people who dare to hug me. The other two being Jinx and my mother.

"How was your holidays?" She asked. "Do anything fun?"

"Nope, I stayed at home." I answered.

"Same here. I spent all holiday stuck in my dumb house with Manson and Gary driving me mad." moaned Josie and she once again smacked her face to her desk.

"If you keep that up, you are gonna get concussion." I remarked.

"Whatever." she said but lifted her head up.

"Who are this Manson and Gary of whom you speak?" questioned Cori.

"They are her cousins whom she lives with. She calls them Mammoth and Gizmo sometimes." I said.

"That's because Mason is a real big hairy guy, kinda like a Neanderthal, and Gary is a little nerd who likes to build robots and stuff." added Josie. "I see." remarked Cori as she giggled.

"Hey, who are you?" Karen asked, looking at Cori. "Oh, intro time!" trilled Josie. She scares me sometimes, with her major mood swings.

"Bee, meet Catherine Lori Anderson. Aka, Cori." Josie said to Karen. "And, Cori. Meet Karen Beecher, aka, Bee." I introduced.

Karen gave Cori a hug and was returned with one. Unfortunately for her, where we got a really firm handshake, she got a really firm hug. "It is most wonderful to meet you." said Cori happily as she slowly strangled Karen.

"Wow, you are strong." she managed to choke out after she was released. "Thank you." beamed Cori.

"So, where are you from?" Bee asked after she had recovered.

"I am from a little country called Tameran. Perhaps you have heard of it?" she said. Bee and Josie shook their heads no but I said, "Yes, I have. I read an article in the newspaper and it mentioned Tameran." Something to do about the king and queen's successor or something. Apparently, the older child had some kind of sickness so the throne had to be given to the younger child. The Tamerenians were like a warrior race. That would explain Cori's strength; she was probably trained from birth.

"You are so clever Rachel!" said Cori. "Few people even know about the existence of my country."

"Well... err... thanks i guess." I was surprised. No one called me clever before.

"But please explain, why does Karen call you Raven?" she asked. "Oh that." cut in Karen. "That's just a nickname that Josie came up with for her." Josie smiled. "I do that a lot. Nicknames are more fun than real names. I mean, who calls their kid Josephine?" she sounded mortified. "Josie is way better."

"Moving on from Josie's name..." I said. "The reason I am called Raven is because, after I forbade Josie from calling me Rae, she joined it up with my last name, Venn. This forms the word Raven and the name stuck. I decided to allow her to call me that incase she came up with something worse."

"I see." said Cori. She looked at Bee. "Was it Josie also who gave you your nickname?"

"Yep." replied Bee. "From my last name Beecher."

"I know I rule, there's no need to thank me." said Josie as she waved her hands at us.

"Thank you? You're lucky if I don't thwack you!" I said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter is real dull and short but in the next chapter I will introduce almost all of the other titans and then the fun can begin!

Reviews please!! I luv them to bits!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Next chappie up already! Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

_Flashback _

"I know I rule, there's no need to thank me." said Josie as she waved her hands at us.

"Thank you? You're lucky if I don't thwack you!" I said.

* * *

"They argue a lot, do they not?" Cori asked Bee.

"Yea, they do. It is a bit annoying but I guess that's their way of showing affection or something." Shrugged Bee.

"Have they been friends for long?" asked Cori.

"Hmm... to the best of my knowledge, they were enemies when they first met. Yea, last year, they hated each others guts! It made sense considering that Raven was the Ice Queen and Josie was... Well, Josie was a bit different." explained Bee.

"I object to that your honor!" Josie cut in.

"Shush, let Karen continue. And for the record, you weren't different." I said.

"Thanks." Beamed Josie.

"You were extremely annoying"

"Hey!"

"Moving on..." continued Bee. "They always argued and disagreed on a lot of stuff. But then one day, they were forced to work with each other for a major project since the teacher wouldn't let them switch partners. After working together, they finally realised they had quite a bit in common and became friends instead."

"Sounds like a fanciful fairy tale the way you said it." snorted Josie. "Well, it is a bit fairy tale like. Who would've thought there would be a day when I didn't want to strangle you?" I said. "Good point"

"I wish I had a very good friend too..." said Cori a bit sadly. "Awww... Don't be like that girl." Bee tried to comfort her. "I'm sure you'll find a friend here."

"It is just that even back home; I had hardly any friends at all. The person I talked to most of the time was my sister and after a misunderstanding, she has hated me till today."

"Who can possibly hate you?" asked Josie. "You do not know what my sister is like." Said Cori with a sad smile.

"Is she here today?" I asked, looking around for a new face.

"No. She is not. She is still back in Tamaran. She will only come here when she has taken care of some business back home." said Cori. Her voice was strange. She seemed to be trying to block out her sister, repeating the word 'she' instead of saying 'my sister' as I would have expected.

"I see." Her sister must have hurt her real bad. Cori doesn't seem like the kind of girl to hold a grudge.

"Oh, let's not talk about who's not here." said Josie suddenly. "Let's talk about who's here!" Sometimes, Josie can be the most insensitive person on Earth. But when she gets something through that thick skull of hers she always knew how to make things right. Most of the times.

"Would you like us to tell you about your future classmates?" asked Josie. "That would be wonderful." said Cori with enthusiasm, like we hadn't mentioned her sister before. "Okay, let's see... Can you see that boy there? In the front row? With the porcupine do' and sunglasses? Yea, him. Okay, his name, Richard Grayson. Also known as Mr. Perfect."

"Why is he known as that?" asked Cori. "Only because he has the looks, the brains, the body, the athletic ability, oh, and the money!" recited Josie as she ticked off the list on her fingers. "It helps that he is adopted by the millionaire, Bruce Wayne."

"But that boy doesn't flaunt it. He's a sweet guy." added Bee. "Everybody loves Richard." Josie rolled her eyes and doing her best impersonation of Robert.

"Okay, next. The red head sitting by him? Roy Harper. Number one playboy in the school. Second most popular boy next to Richard. A jock. And he loves archery to bits. The only thing he loves more than his bow and arrows? His hair. Easily the vainest boy in school. The last boy to mess with his hair ended up with a broken nose."

"Oh yea, I remember that day." I said. "That boy was running through the hallways and shouting at the top of his voice, 'He broke my nose!' over and over again." "Yea. It was so funny!" laughed Josie.

"You guys are sadistic, you know that?" said Bee. "Yes." Josie and I said at the exact same time. Bee sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Hey ya'll!" a loud voice boomed out. "Sparky!" Josie's eyes lit up and she turned around to face Victor. "Hey Vic." I said. Victor was easily my favourite male friend ever. He was like the big brother I never had. "How is my favourite girl?" he said, wrapping me in a big bear hug. Okay, make that four people who hug me on a constant basis.

"Doing well." I said. "How are you?"

"Great! I've been practicing football all holiday and I can't wait for football practice to start." he said. "Hey Jo, hey Bee." he added. "Hi Sparky." simpered Josie. Gag. I hate it when she does that.

"And who are you?" he looked at Cori questioningly.

"Our new classmate. Cori, meet Victor Stone. Vic, meet Cori Anderson." I introduced.

"Hello Cori. Nice to meet you." he said, shaking Cori's hand. "Nice to meet you too." said Cori. Vic smiled at her then turned to me.

"Well Rachel, I gotta go talk with Rich and discuss our project. See you guys around." Vic waved goodbye and left.

"That, was Victor Stone. Mr. Popular and easily the nicest guy you will ever meet." I said to Cori. "Oh and he is also Josie's crush."

"Shut up! That is so not true!" Josie snapped. "Right..." I said and exchanged glances with Bee.

"Hey Sparky." simpered Bee, fluttering her eye lashes and doing an excellent imitation of Josie.

"Shut UP!" Josie practically shrieked.

"Okay, okay. Next up." said Bee. "The two guys over there? The blonde with green streaks and the other red head? Garfield Logan and Wally West. The joker and the speedster. Gar is a Vegan and loves stupid jokes. Wally West is the star of the track team and a bit of a bragger but better than Roy."

"That's all of the guys. Now on to the girls." I said. " See that group of girls over there? Okay, the blonde one in the middle is called Katherine Moth, nickname Kitten."

"She has the same name as me?" asked Cori.

"No, her's starts with a 'K'."

"And she is an absolute witch." added Josie. She seemed to have recovered from our teasing. "Dubbed Queen Bimbo and the biggest air head you will ever meet. The spoilt rich girl who thinks she is all that and is obsessed with Richard Grayson."

"Agreed." said Bee.

"Is she as bad as Josie says?" asked Cori, looking at me. "Yes." I said simply. "Ohh..." Cori seemed a bit frightened. Don't blame her. After spending so many years with Kitten, I am still freaked out by her.

"Okay, the brunette next to her is called Jade Nguyen. A bit of a mystery she is. But since she is a friend of Kitten's, it is assumed she is as bad." continued Josie. "And she has an obsession with cats."

"The red head over there is called Toni Monetti. A rich daddy's girl. A bit snobby but okay. And she loves to wear silver accessories, which earned her the nickname Silver. Courtesy of Josie." finished Bee.

"And that, is our class." I said. "There are more people in Bee's class but you'll meet them another day."

"That is a lot of names to remember." remarked Cori. "I am not sure if I can remember them."

The bell rang, signifiying the begining of first period.

"Don't worry. The people in this school? It is next to impossible to forget them." said Bee as she waved goodbye to us.

* * *

This chappie was a bit rushed so there'll be some mistakes. I will edit it later. I have too much homework to do!

Review please!


End file.
